


Ill Met by Moonlight

by smaragdbird



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, and has less than stellar ideas when he is, cesare wanted to tap that since the start, ezio is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio sneaks into the Castel Sant'Angelo to have sexy funtimes with Leonardo. Who is currently in the process of rifling through Cesare's personal things to find clues as to where there's more caches of weapons and WMDs hidden. <br/>Leonardo is, of course, Very Not Happy at seeing Ezio in the literal wolf den. Ezio doesn't care and tries to give him a blowjob through his clothes.<br/>Then Cesare shows up. And Ezio is hastily showed into a closet, and Leonardo pretends that his presence and state of half-arousal is due to wanting Cesare. Who is all up for tapping that glorious ass.<br/>While Ezio is stuck in the closet and can't do anything but watch and hear the whole thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Met by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=12271214#cmt12271214) prompt on the Assassin's Creed kink meme

Leonardo whirled around but instead of Cesare he found Ezio standing right behind him, the same smirk on his face that had made countless men and women swoon. 

“Mio Dios, what are you doing here, Ezio?”

The smirk widened into a lustful grin. “I had to see you.” His hands cupped Leonardo’s face and he kissed him as if he had spent weeks thinking of nothing else, as if he wanted to crawl inside Leonardo and stay there so they would never be separated again. It was the kind of kiss that made people’s knees go weak and Leonardo was no exception.

“It’s been too long”, Ezio whispered as he trailed kisses down Leonardo’s neck but careful not to leave any marks that would be hard to explain.

“You shouldn’t be here...if Cesare catches you...” Leonardo’s words would’ve had more weight if he had pushed Ezio away instead of pulling him closer. For a moment Ezio stopped his ministrations and gave Leonardo the same reckless grin that he had noticed the first time they had met.

“No one will catch me.” He went down on his knees, looking up at Leonardo. “You worry too much, mio bello artista, so let me take your mind off it.” And with those words he pressed his mouth against the outline of Leonardo’s half hard cock. Even through his trousers Leonardo could feel the dampness of Ezio’s breath and the sensation of his teeth nibbling.

Ezio steadied himself with one hand on Leonardo’s thigh while the other began to undo the laces on his trousers. All the treasures of the world paled in comparison to Leonardo when Ezio had his cock in his mouth. This was what it meant to worship in the church of men.

Fortunately for both of them, Leonardo retained some of his senses. He was the first to hear someone come up the stairs and quickly pulled away from Ezio.

“What – “Ezio started to ask but then he heard it too. He looked up at the ceiling, planning to escape the same way he had come in but Leonardo had already grabbed his arm and pushed him into a closet, closing it behind him. And not a moment too late as the doors opened to reveal Cesare.

“Maestro, what an...unexpected sight”, he said, his eyes roaming over Leonardo’s dishevelled body. “Did we have an appointment I was not aware of?” He didn’t sound as suspicious as he could’ve but his tone suggested he was going there fast. Ezio wanted to burst out and kill him but Leonardo stood between them.

“Forgive me”, Leonardo said. “I...”

“Yes?” Cesare’s voice was as sharp and cold as broken ice. 

“I came to see you...but the reason is...shameful.” Ezio wouldn’t have thought that Leonardo was such an excellent liar...unless of course it was the truth, a traitorous little voice whispered in the back of his head.

“Shameful?” From one second to the next Cesare went from suspicious to intrigued. “I wonder what shameful reason could bring you to my quarters late at night...flushed...and half undressed...” With each word he took another step towards Leonardo until they were almost touching.

“Messere.” Leonardo’s breathless intonation of that word sounded like an admission and Cesare took it as such. He pressed his lips to Leonardo’s in what almost seemed like a deliberate mockery of Ezio’s kiss. Where Ezio had been gentle Cesare was brutal. Where Ezio had been teasing, Cesare plundered. 

Despite his ragged breath, Cesare’s mouth curled into a victorious smile. “I knew you would come, sooner or later. ‘Cesare Borgia has the countenance of Christ and the eyes of Satan’ were those not your words?”

Jealousy shot through Ezio like poison. If Leonard was not standing between them, his blade would’ve already found Cesare’s neck where it belonged. True, Leonardo had said many flattering things about countless men and women over the years but they were never this close and Leonardo never so willing. At least not where Ezio could see it. 

Whatever Leonardo had replied made Cesare laugh. “I’ve done more than that”, he said. “But I’m not in the habit of asking for things that I want.”

“I would deny you nothing”, Leonardo said, his eyes meeting Cesare’s openly.

“No”, Cesare replied softly and it sounded like a threat. He took a step backwards and spread his arms. “Would you not have what you so desire?”

Ezio willed Leonardo to refuse but instead he started to undress Cesare almost reverently. And Ezio had to remind himself that Leonardo was playing a role to keep him safe, because he had been reckless. It was a debt he could never repay.

Cesare closed his eyes and threw his head back as Leonardo kissed down his chest, his hands opening Cesare’s breeches to slip inside. Ezio only knew too well how skilled Leonardo was with his hands and how it felt to have him worship your body.

For a second Leonard turned his head and looked in Ezio’s direction like he knew he was watching. He shook his head and Ezio knew Leonardo wanted him to stay where he was. Ezio didn’t like it but there was little he could do without endangering Leonardo.

He curled his hands into fist until he felt his nails bite painfully into his palms as Leonard took Cesare’s cock into his mouth. Ezio knew exactly how Cesare had to feel and hated himself for feeling aroused. 

Cesare held Leonardo’s hair in his fist and fucked his mouth roughly, chasing his pleasure with a selfishness that made Ezio despise him even further. The man had obviously no idea how to treat a lover.

At least it meant that it was over soon. Ezio stared into the darkness of the cupboard, not wanting to see what Cesare’s face looked like when he climaxed.

“Is that what you wanted?” Cesare asked, pulling Leonardo back to his feet. The look on his face seemed affectionate but underneath it was a possessiveness that made the hairs on Ezio’s neck stand up.

Leonardo nodded and leaned in to claim Cesare’s lips in a kiss that sent jealousy like acid through Ezio’s heart. Even Cesare seemed slightly taken aback by the aggressiveness of the kiss but he gave in quicker than Ezio would’ve thought. He had seen this side of Leonardo so rarely that it was harder to watch the kiss than the act preceding it.

“There is more that I want, more that I can feel you wanting”, the lust in Leonardo’s voice made Ezio shiver with desire. “Give me a few moments to clean up my work and I shall show them to you.”

“Are you giving me orders?” Cesare asked, his hands at Leonardo’s neck in a gesture that was both affectionate and threatening.

“Simply a suggestion. I believe my ideas are exactly why you employ me.”

Cesare laughed and pressed a short but harsh kiss to Leonardo’s lips. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Ezio counted to ten once Cesare had left the room and closed the door behind him, before he left the closet. Leonardo was tidying up his sketches and had his back turned to him.

“I’m sorry”, Ezio said touching Leonardo’s shoulder.

“What’s done is done”, Leonardo replied in a business-like tone.

“But he’ll expect you to-“

“I know exactly what men are expecting when they bed me”, Leonardo gave him a significant look. “And Cesare is not an unattractive man.”

These words hurt Ezio more than he could ever tell Leonardo. “I will kill him”, he said instead and watched Leonardo’s reaction closely.

Leonardo cupped his face between his hands. “I know. And I will gladly help you.” He kissed Ezio as sweetly as only Leonardo had ever done. If anyone ever asked, Ezio would say that love tasted like this kiss. “But now you must go. Don’t come back here. I’ll find you.”

“Leonardo”, Ezio said, already on the windowsill. He couldn’t leave without telling him, should’ve told him a long time ago. “I love you.”

“I know”, Leonardo replied and smiled like he did know it. “I love you too.”

Despite the circumstances Ezio grinned like a fool when he let himself fall, feeling giddy and light. He was going to kill Cesare. And then everything would be fine. He knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
